The Animals of Elwynn - A World of Warcraft Creepypasta - Part I: Survival of the Forest
Written by: Harrison Dye Characters: ''' '''_________________________________________________________ Mangy( Wolf ) - The protagonist of the story, he is brave, confident, caring, and will risk anything. Redcurl( Squirrel ) - Has a very unique mind, he always had a lot of good ideas and plans. Cottonfluff( Bunny ) - She is very innocent, nice, and very adorable. Whito( Deer ) - The last male deer in Elwynn, is very suspicous and easily frightened. Bling( Wolf ) - Mangy's little sister, Mangy calls her jellybean sometimes. Westen( Bear ) - He is a bit grouchy, but he will do anything to help poor animals in need. Greenface( Murloc ) - Assists Mangy and his friends on their journey. Terrance( Tarantula ) - Sneaky, Likes pulling pranks, and is really entertaining. Tiara( Human ) - A little human girl with golden long hair, and loves animals Scord( Blackrock Worg ) - Antagonist of the story, is part of the Blackrock army. He tries to hunt the animals down and kill them. ( More characters will be announced later on. ) 'Story Introduction: '''_____________________________________________________________________________________________ Welcome friends, we are here in the universe you call " The World of Warcraft ", the most exciting, magical and the most dangerous world you come across. We begin with a world called " Azeroth ", the home of the Alliance NPCs: Humans, Gnomes, Dwarves, Dreanei, Night Elves, and Worgen. Oh it's also the home of the Horde NPCs as well: Orcs, Tauren, Undead, Trolls, Goblins, and Blood Elves. In this world, all the innocent lives of Azeroth are always protected, the citizens are well taken care of, and are always treated nicely and equally. But there was these lives on Azeroth called " Mobs ", these were creatures, elementals, or humanoids that did not get treated the same way as the NPCs did. The mobs were always targets, NPCs would kill them, use them, or even enslave them. The creatures were suffering the most, they used to live on Azeroth before NPCs did. When the NPCs started coming to Azeroth, they started attacking the creatures and their home, they killed a bunch of animals and even started burning fields, and cutting down trees as well. Since then, the creatures were always in danger, and they were always getting killed by the NPCs. But this was soon going to change, because the tale I'm about to tell you starts in Elwynn Forest.... This forest, it's so peaceful, beautiful until a tree gets cut down. Elwynn Forest has been invaded by the humans, they started building a town called Goldshire, they built a kingdom called Stormwind, and they did more worst stuff to the forest. The creatures were suffering so much, they tried defending themselves as much as they could but it did not work. Some creatures even had to hide in very hidden areas, a course they come out once in a while to look for food for their families, but that's the only reason why they come out. Some creatures sadly got killed while they were trying to find food for their loved ones. This was such a depressing and suffering time for the creatures, until one day, this one animal has had enough of this hell hole. His name is Mangy, a wolf with a big heart, and very brave. Here is the story of The Animals of Elwynn. '''Story: ' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ It is night time in a hidden cave in Elwynn Forest, there was two wolf siblings, Mangy and Bling, they were starving and confused. Bling: When will Mommy and Daddy be back? Mangy: I don't know jellybean. They have been gone longer than normal, lets just assume that they are just having trouble finding food. I don't know why our mom decided to go with dad , I mean dad is really strong and he can handle things by himself. Bling: That does not explain why they were out this long. Mangy: * Sighs *, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going out to look for them. Bling: What!? But Mommy and Daddy said never to leave the cave! Mangy: I know, but this is just way too suspicious. Bling: Well if you're leaving, than I'm coming with you! Mangy: No Bling, you need to stay here, where it's safe, I would never be happy again if something happened to you. Bling: I don't want anything happening to you either, besides I would be close to you always and you will protect me. Mangy: Well uhh.... Bling started looking at Mangy with puppy eyes. Mangy: Well alright, but stay really close. Bling: Anything for my big brother! Mangy: And please keep it quiet. Bling: * Whispering * Anything for my big brother. Mangy and Bling walked out of the cave, and started searching for their parents. Bling: It's co-o-old. Mangy: Don't worry, we should find our parents soon. Bling: What's that? ( Bling points to a light in the distance. ) Mangy: Oh no, Bling get down quick! Mangy grabs Bling and brings her into the nearest bush. A group of humans start marching to where the two wolves were standing. Mangy: That was close, we got to be careful out here. Mangy and Bling kept walking further, until they were far from their cave. Bling: I'm hungry. Mangy: So am I, but we got to keep searching. Bling noticed wolf footprints on the ground, and she alerted Mangy. Bling: Big brother, I saw these wolf footprints on the ground, these might be Mommy and Daddy's footprints. Mangy: Clever one you are, jellybean! You know what, I'm actually glad I brought you along with me. The siblings followed the footprints, until the footprints disappeared. Bling: Their gone! Mangy: How!? Footprints can't just disappear like that. Bling sat down in frustration and starting pawing the leaves, when she did that, she revealed something really shocking, it was the corpses of Mommy and Daddy. Bling started screaming really loud. Mangy heard her scream, and quickly headed towards her to see what was wrong, then he noticed his dead parents on the ground and froze. Mangy: No- This can't be. Bling: Are Mommy and Daddy.....? Mangy: * Depressing Tone * I'm afraid they are. Bling: Mommy, Daddy!? wake up, it's us! Mangy: I'm sorry jellybean, but their gone. Bling started sobbing into Mangy's fur. Mangy: * Depressing and a bit angry tone * Why did this have to happen? Suddenly the two wolves heard strange noises. A hunter appeared out of nowhere and saw the wolves. Hunter: Oh yes, you two would be perfect for a new jacket. Mangy: Oh no, lets run, NOW! Mangy grabbed Bling and ran away from the hunter as possible. Mangy: Don't worry jellybean, you will be alright. Bling: He is getting closer! The hunter started firing at Mangy, luckily he is able to dodge all of the bullets. Hunter: Get back here! Mangy sees a rock with a hole opening beneath it. Mangy: Lets hide in there! Mangy ran to the rock with Bling, and they tried fitting into the hole, Bling was able to fit, but Mangy wasn't. Bling: Come on, hurry up! Mangy: I'm trying! This hole is way too small for me. Bling: Please, I don't want to lose you too. Mangy: Don't worry jellybean, I will fight this hunter myself. Bling's eyes widened. Bling: What!? Mangy jumped on the hunter and attacked him. The hunter knocked Mangy off of him with his rifle. The hunter aimed his rifle at Mangy, and Bling was covering her eyes. Hunter: Foolish wolf, you should never mess with an amazing hunter like m- A bear appears out of nowhere and shoves the hunter into the ground. Mangy: What the!? The bear breaks the hunter's rifle, and injures him hardly. The bear than throws the hunter into the nearest river. The bear walks towards Mangy. Westen: What are you doing out here!? Don't you know that the forest is filled with despicable humans now!? Ever since they moved here, we have no more room in Elwynn Forest, and the Cataclysm definitely did not help. Anyways I'm Westen, what are you're names? Mangy: Mangy, and this is my little sister, Bling. Bling: Hello! Mangy: We went out to find our parents, and we did find them, but they were..... dead, and suddenly this hunter came out of nowhere and started chasing us, luckily you took care of him, thank you for that. Westen: Oh it's nothing. I just defend any animal that is in danger. Mangy: We don't know what to do now, our parents are gone. Westen: I know what that feels like, I lost my entire family, because they were killed by the humans. Bling: I'm so sorry to hear that. Westen: But I will get my revenge on those evil beings Mangy: But there is like millions of them, how can we stop them? Westen: I don't know, but we'll find a way. Meanwhile..... in a place called Northshire. There was a battle happening between the humans and blackrock orcs. Northshire guard 1: They are everywhere! Northshire guard 2: Keep fighting! Blackrock orc 1: Kill them! Kill them! Northshire guard 3: Where is my daughter at!? Tiara: Over here daddy! The guard started running over to his terrified daughter Northshire guard 3: Shhh, it's alright, it will be oka- The guard suddenly got stabbed by a blackrock orc, his blood was spilling on the ground. Tiara: Daddy! * Terrified and tears in her eyes * Blackrock orc 2: Don't worry little girl, I'll try and make your fate painless. Tiara started running away as fast as she could. Blackrock orc 2: Get back here! Blackrock orc 2: Scord! after her! A blackrock worg appeared and started going after Tiara. Tiara found a hidden cave, and she went inside. Scord has lost Tiara and started heading back to Northshire, which is now burned down. Tiara was in the cave scared and started sobbing. Meanwhile, a male deer was roaming around in the forest, and he started smelling smoke. Whito: What's that smell? I think it's coming from north. The mule started running toward Northshire, and he saw it was on fire, and blackrock orcs were camping there. Whito: Oh no, this is bad! I need to tell the others! But they probably won't believe me! I have to do something! Whito started running, but while he was running, he heard crying. Whito: Hello? Who's there? Whito looked around, until he found the hidden cave. He looked inside it and saw the little terrified human. Whito: Is that a...human? Tiara looked up and saw the mule. She gasped when she saw him. Tiara: Is that a male deer? I thought there was no more left! Whito: I don't want to talk about that. Tiara: I wish my dad was here to see you. * Sad tone * Whito: What do I do? I can't just leave her here. Whito knew the human couldn't understand him, so he tried other ways to get Tiara to follow him. Tiara: Wait, do you want me to follow you? Whito nods. Tiara: Uhh okay. Tiara followed Whito. Whito: I gotta find a safe place for her. When Whito and Tiara were walking, Whito saw a blackrock worg. Whito: Oh no, it's a wo-wo-wolf,. Tiara: Are you alright? Whito didn't move. Tiara: Hello, are you alright!? The blackrock worg heard and saw Tiara. Scord: You. I won't let you get away this time. I see you brought an appetizer too. Whito: Oh no. Whito grabbed Tiara with his mouth and started sprinting as fast he could. Scord: Get back here! Scord started chasing them. Tiara: What's happening!? Whito suddenly ran into Mangy, Bling, and Westen. Whito: Ahhh! More wolves! Whito stopped running and froze. Bling: It's a deer! can we eat it? Whito: No please! Scord encountered Whito, Tiara, Mangy, Bling, and Westen all together. Scord: Yes! More food! Tiara was scared and shivering. Mangy: What is going on here!? Scord: You are all gonna die, that's what. Westen jumped right in front of Scord. Westen: You are going to have to get through me first. Scord attacked Westen, and pushed him away. Scord: Pathetic, you think you are stronger than me? Mangy: What do you want? Scord: I mainly want that human child. Whito: N-n-no! Scord: Excuse me? Whito: You can't ta-take her! Scord: Give me one reason, you weak horse. Whito: Well uhhh- Scord: Exactly! Now all of you will be my lunch! Scord started approaching the animals, until he saw something in the tree. Suddenly, water started spraying out of the tree. Scord: What the!? Bling: Brother, did the trees do that before? Mangy: I uhh don't think so. Scord: Ughh, I'm not dealing with this. Scord started running away. Mangy: Well that was something. A voice was heard from the tree. Unknown: It sure was! Whito: Who-who-who said that! Is this tree haunted? Unknown: Hahahaha no! A red squirrel popped out of the tree. Bling: Wait, you were the one spraying the water at that creepy wolf? Redcurl: Yep! The squirrel took out some sort of water spraying machine. Redcurl: If there's one thing I know, it's that blackrock worgs hate water. Anyways, my name is Redcurl. Mangy: My name is Mangy, and this is my little sister, Bling. That injured bear is Westen, and I don't know who this deer is. Whito: Oh, well my name's Wh- Redcurl: Wait a minute! Are you a deer? Whito: Yes, why? Redcurl: A male deer!? Bling: Wow, I never realized that! I thought they were all gone! Redcurl: I did too! So is there more of you? Redcurl glared at Whito. Whito: No, I'm the only one left. * Sad tone * Redcurl: Oh. Anyways who is this? Redcurl walks towards Tiara, who is covering her eyes and shivering. Whito: Wait! Redcurl taps Tiara. Tiara slowly removed her hands from her eyes. Redcurl: A human!? The others gasp. Bling: Brother, is that really a human!? Mangy looked at the deer angrily. Mangy: Why were you with a human!!!??? Whito: She's not bad! Mangy: How do you know!? Whito: She is just a ch-child! Whito started getting scared. Bling: Brother wait! I think he's telling the truth! Mangy looked at Bling Mangy: Really? Bling: Look at her. Bling points to the scared child. Bling: Does she look dangerous? Mangy: Well, I guess not. But we still shouldn't have her with us. Whito: Wh-why not? Mangy: Because- Mangy was suddenly interrupted by the smell of smoke and animals running past him. Mangy: What in the? Random animal: Run! The forest is in flames! Mangy: Flames? Whito: Oh no. Bling: What is it? Whito: Northshire was on fire earlier, and I saw these weird looking humans. Mangy: What do you mean weird looking humans? Whito: Like they were bigger, and they were different colors, and they had different armor on. Redcurl: Wait a minute, the way you described them sounds familiar to me. A voice is heard in the bushes. Unknown: That's because they are not humans. Mangy: Why is everybody deciding to talk before showing themselves? A murloc came out from the bushes. Greenface: Those " things " you saw were blackrock orcs. Mangy: Blackrock orcs? Greenface: Yes, they are very vicious and savage humanoids. They burn houses and forests down, and they kill anyone or anything they see. Bling: Well what do we do!? Bling was getting scared. Greenface: There's only one way..... evacuate the forest. Mangy: What!? The others gasp. Westen heard this and got up. Westen: Evacuate!? You are kidding right? Greenface: We will not survive here long. Mangy: Westen, he might actually have a point. We were suffering in this forest enough. Redcurl: I actually agree with this wolf. This forest has been nothing but a target for the humans. Bling: But where will we go? Mangy: We'll find out, but right now, we have to evacuate everyone. Mangy ran around the forest to get everyone's attention. Mangy: Everyone follow me! The animals followed Mangy. Later..... All the animals were in a cave, and Mangy, Bling, Westen, Whito, Greenface, Redcurl, and even Tiara were on top of a rock. Tiara was confused what was going on. Mangy: Did we get everyone? Greenface: I think so. Westen: Why should we even trust this murloc? * Whispering to Mangy * Mangy: I don't trust him, but what other choice do we have? * Whispering to Westen * A white fluffy bunny appeared and asked Mangy...... Cottonfluff: Mr. Wolf, do you know how to save us? Tiara saw the little bunny, and she got off the rock excitedly to see it. Tiara: Aww, you are so cute! Tiara picked up Cottonfluff and started petting her. Cottonfluff was actually enjoying this. Frog 1: Wait, is that a human!? All the animals started freaking out, and running around the cave. Mangy howled to get everyone's attention again. Whito: She isn't bad. Bling: I think she might be lost. Mangy: We are going to bring her back to her family soon, so don't worry everyone. Greenface: I hate to interrupt, but with all these flames and blackrock orc invasions, Her family is probably gone now. Mangy: Well uhh... Bling: Please big brother, can we take the human with us? Bling looked at Mangy with puppy eyes. Mangy: Well, okay. Mangy started telling all the animals about the evacuation plan. Mangy: Due to all the invasions and fires, we are all evacuating. The other animals gasped. Deer 1: Evacuating!? Mangy: I know you all might hate this idea, but we cannot survive here much longer, even before all this started happening, we were already suffering and living in hell. Frog 2: He has a point! Mangy: We have to leave the forest! There is nothing here for us anymore. Rat 1 : But where will we go? Deer 2: First, we got to find out which direction we are going to go. Rat 2: I say we take the Redridge path! Squirrel 1: Are you crazy!? Redridge is too far, Westfall is closer and more peaceful. Rat 2: Peaceful!? Westfall is filled with twisters and cyclones. Redridge is more safer. Squirrel 1: Redridge is filled with ettens, and the mountains are too slippery. Mangy: Don't argue! Lets do a vote on which direction we should go. Redridge Mountains, or Westfall?